Carlisle's wife
by Boreddomesticgoddess
Summary: I delete the first story because I find it creepy that He would be attracted to a girl that look like Aros. This story is about Lynette Cullen, Carlisle's first wife. Shes the daughter of Hades and is not like normal girls in fact she's the opposite if Carlisle personality, so sit back and relax, and read about how these couple try to make it . Through there differences.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay sorry for deleting carlisles wife but I stop because I had nothing to write about. Plus I finally realise it would be super creapy for him to marry a girl that look like aro, even if it works.**

**Lynette pov**

Today is going to be awesome and I will be so ready.

Sorry if I sound random by the way my name is Lynette Hampton pretty soon is my wedding day and I'm going to marry the dashing and ever so charming Carlisle Cullen.

It's April 10,1634 and after a whole year of dating and tension, I finally well be bedded by him. Okay I know that sounds so wrong but he's so handsome but shy because he's the pastor son and he wanted to wait til marriage to finally commit to me.

All right for all the high christian prudes out there that shaking there heads if there reading this because I was so desperate and or you might say act like a harlot and shame god.

Well let you just know that I'm not a christian infact I'm the daughter of Hades.

I know I sound so bubbly and is to sweet to be into death but I am in fact,my mother was too and that was how she meet daddy.

But anyway I was claimed when I was fifteen and ever since then I can sense death, summon death and read life auras.

I'm now seventeen and I hope things get better for me after I marry Carlisle because ever since he enter my life I felt great.

We went through the whole wedding thing and I just want to go straight to the honeymoon already but yeah things are excellent.

Later on we reach our house, it was a cottage and very pretty one to.

I rushed him to the bedroom and it seem like he was scared so I guide him.

It was awkward...but beautiful." Sorry If I hurt you." Carlisle said.

"Don't worry love I enjoy it maybe we can do it again." I said.

He seem shock and we did it again and again til dawn.

Now thats the best part of marriage.

**Okay this is not a one shot also Im sorry if this don't sound historically accurate and I will mention what she look like in Carlisle point of view next,**


	2. Chapter 2

C pov

"Dear Lord I know I love my wife and all but I'm scared about her perversion we had sex five times last night and she hinted that she want more tonight.I can hardly move, I'm to scared to go home because I worry that she have her way with can you find a way for her to be gentle."I pray silently. Im in my fathers church and had made sure that none of the men had heard my ridiculous request. Father would punish me for asking such a ridiculous request and should be more grateful that my wife is so willing.

Don't get me wrong I'm truly am grateful, It's so good. But last night was our first time and It was great I enjoy it. But my Lynette always had a perversion for me in fact.

In fact I had always caught her peeking on me when I get dressed. And some times she get dressed right in front of me always trying to tempt 't get me wrong my wife is very beautiful she's fair skin and have very dark eyes, sometimes she give me a certain look and it's really does has a nice curvy shape and a pretty face that she gain from her late mother.I think she got her eyes and hair from her dad, but I never met him before.

But anyway she's tiring me out and I don't know what to do.

At this rate she's going to get pregnant... wait a minute I once heard from one of my friends complain that after him and his wife had a baby she stop having sex with all the hormones from the baby stop from having sex with that I jump up and ran to the house and got straight to work to get a baby inside my wife.

That way she would stop begging me for sex. Please make this work because I miss the days that me and my wife were would just sit down and just talk til dawn now I can't lay down next to her without her trying to mount me.

**poor, naive fool**


End file.
